


Thanks, Again

by alrightheresali



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, smug blake, yang gets embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightheresali/pseuds/alrightheresali
Summary: Sequel to "Just A Job"Yang wakes up in Blake's bed the morning after Blake's nightmare.Ruby and Weiss tease her for this.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Thanks, Again

"Quick, get your scroll out!"

Yang slowly opened her eyes, awakened by the sound of talking and giggling. She lifted her head slightly from the pillow and took in her surroundings. 

_This isn't my bed,_ she thought to herself. _Oh..._

Then she remembered everything from last night. Blake had a nightmare and asked her to stay with her for the night. The two of them were still cuddled up together. Blake was holding Yang by the waist and her head was snuggled up to her shoulder, still soundly asleep. 

"I can't believe those two." 

Yang turned her head towards the voice. She blinked a couple of times, still a little dazed from her slumber, finally focusing on the two figures in front of her.

Ruby and Weiss were standing by the bed. Ruby had her scroll in hand, taking pictures of the two in bed while giggling. Weiss stood there with her arms crossed and shook her head.

"You finally tried to make a move after all the flirting you've been doing, huh Yang?" Weiss smirked slighty.

Yang tried to speak up but was interrupted by Ruby who ran out of their dorm shouting that she was going to show the pictures to Penny.

"W-wait. This isn't what it looks like," Yang whispered, making sure she didn't wake up Blake. 

"Oh yeah? Because it looks like you spent some time together last night. With Ruby and I in the room, no less!"

Yang's face flushed at what Weiss was suggesting. "You can't seriously believe that's why I'm down here. Blake had a nightmare and she wanted me to sleep down here with her. That's it, I swear!"

"I'm just teasing, Yang. Now get out of bed, we have training in a hour." Weiss made her way out the door, leaving Yang and Blake alone.

Yang propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Blake. 

"Hey, Blake? It's time to wake up."

Blake didn't stir at all. Yang wished she could just let her sleep in, but training sessions were very important.

Yang gently pried Blake's arms from her waist and moved the blanket off herself.

Blake whined in her sleep from the lack of warmth as Yang got out of bed.

"Blake," she cooed. "You have to wake up, we have training soon."

"Five more minutes."

Yang laughed, laying a hand on Blake's arm and rubbing it softly to rouse her from her sleep.

Blake groaned and opened her eyes.

"There she is! I'm sorry we couldn't sleep in much longer." 

"No, no. It's alright. I'm just still tired from last night." Blake removed the blanket from herself and got out of bed, stretching her arms.

Yang smiled sympathetically at her when she heard Blake yawn.

"Maybe we can take a nap after training, if there isn't anything going on afterwards?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Blake sighed and took a step towards Yang. "Thanks, again for helping me last night."

"Yep, I-" she stopped abruptly when she felt Blake kiss her on the cheek. 

"I'm going to go make some tea, I'll see you at training!" Blake grinned as she noticed Yang's face turn red and walked out the door. 

Yang stood in the middle of the room dumbstruck.

 _Blake just kissed me on the cheek. She really did that? Blake freaking Belladonna_ kissed _me on the cheek._

She broke out of her thoughts, a smile creeping onto her face as she danced around excitedly.

"I _have_ to tell Ruby about this." She took out her scroll and noticed the time. "Right after I get ready." She pocketed her scroll and made her way out the door to get dressed. 

As Yang got ready, all she could think about was how hard it was going to be to focus during training. 

_You really know how to make one of the strongest people weak, Blake,_ Yang thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sequel to my first bumbleby fanfic :)
> 
> twitter: alrightheresali
> 
> tumblr: littleali07


End file.
